1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a straight stitch throat plate which attaches to a zig-zag throat plate in a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accessories for a sewing machine generally include both a straight stitch throat plate and a zig-zag throat plate. Only straight stitches are sewn with the straight stitch plate. Both straight stitches and zig-zag stitches can be sewn with the zig-zag plate, however, straight stitches are best sewn with the straight stitch throat plate because of the smaller needle hole in such plate and the additional support provided for fabric at the stitching site.
When switching from straight stitching to zig-zag stitching or vice versa, an operator first had to remove the throat plate in the bed of the machine, and then replace it with the appropriate one. This was an inconvenience. Further, the procedure required the use of two different yet almost identical throat plates, each fashioned to mount in the bed of the machine. The plates had to be substantial in construction and were costly items.
It is a prime object of the invention to provide an improved straight stitch throat plate which can be readily attached to and removed from a zig-zag plate, and so does not require an operator to replace a throat plate when changing over from the one type of sewing to another.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an attachable and removable throat plate which can be easily and inexpensively fabricated as a unitary part from sheet metal.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.